The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a liquid-cooled power resistor containing at least one resistive conductor arranged within a housing, and further pertains to the use of the liquid-cooled power resistor of the invention.
Liquid-cooled resistors are well known in the electrical arts. A resistor of the aforementioned type has been described and illustrated in the undated brochure of CGS Company, England, entitled "Liquid-cooled Resistor Type HS 600". This prior art resistive conductor is made from a copper-nickel alloy or a chromium-nickel alloy and is wound upon a ceramic core. The cylindrical or drum-shaped ceramic core is mounted in an aluminum housing in which there is integrally cast a stainless steel cooling coil. This resistor therefore possesses an indirect means of heat removal. In order to maintain the inherent timeconstants as low as possible, the number of turns of the resistance wire is restricted to a minimum.